Spies Strike Silently
Spies Strike Silently (original title Le spie uccidono in silenzio) is a 1966 Italian-Spanish spy thriller about a secret agent (Lang Jeffries) who investigates the murder of several prominent scientists and uncovers a world domination scheme involving mind control. The film also starred Emma Danieli, Andrea Bosic, Erika Blanc, and Jose Bodalo. Plot Summary After Professor Freeman's (Umberto Certain) daughter is murdered, secret agent Mike Dunn (Jeffries) is sent to investigate. He discovers that a number of scientists, all working on projects to improve the world, have been threatened, blackmailed, or murdered. Dunn suspects mind control, and his suspicions are proven correct when he saves another scientist from a brainwashed reporter. Tests reveal that the woman has been drugged with a "hypnotic toxin." Dunn finds a slip of paper on the reporter with an address and foolishly goes there; he is captured by criminal mastermind Rachid (Bosic) and his hypnotized(?) henchwoman Pamela (Blanc). Rachid tells Dunn that he plans on using his toxin to rule the world, starting with turning Dunn into a hypnotized mole within his agency. Dunn is injected with the toxin but secretly uses an antidote to resist and pretends to be mind controlled. Wandering the grounds, he comes across the hypnotized Grace (Danieli) and frees her with the antidote as well. Grace manages to make a call for help before she and Dunn are captures again. This time, Dunn is really brainwashed and is sent to murder a scientist, but he is stopped and freed from Rachid's control. They agree to fake the professor's death so that Dunn can lead the authorities back to Rachid's lair. British secret agents arrive at Rachid's compound, where he is subjecting Grace to a more intense version of mind control involving a brainwashing ray that doubles as an incineration ray(!). Luckily the ray takes 48 hours to brainwash someone while only seconds to set someone on fire, allowing Dunn plenty of time to rescue Grace and roast a turncoat secret agent. They escape, the bad guys are wiped out, and Dunn sends Rachid to his death in a fiery car crash. LSP1.png|A woman dives into a pool LSP2.png|And comes up with a knife in her chest? LSP3.png|Mike Dunn is sent to investigate LSP4.png|Mind control drug or just heroin? LSP5.png|A hypnotizes policeman tries to kill Dunn LSP6.png|Dunn grabs a tape recorder bomb from a brainwashed reporter LSP7.png|Dunn tries to interrogate the brainwashed reporter LSP8.png|Dunn is gassed LSP9.png|Rachid and Pamela try to brainwash Dunn LSP10.png|Dunn gives himself an antidote LSP11.png|Dunn pretends to be brainwashed LSP12.png|Dunn finds Grace in a blissful hypnotic trance LSP13.png|Dunn injects Grace with the antidote LSP14.png|Grace comes to her senses LSP15.png|A hypnotized minion kills himself LSP18.png|Dunn is brainwashed for real LSP19.png|Dunn becomes a mindless assassin LSP20.png|Rachid uses the hypno-beam on Grace LSP21.png|Dunn frees Grace from the machine LSP22.png|Dunn fries an opponent LSP23.png|Rachid meets a fiery end LSP24.png|Happily ever after Category:Western Live Action Category:Films Live-Action Category:Secret Agent Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Technological Hypnosis